This invention relates to a sling construction for heavy duty slings and the like and to methods for assembling such slings. More specifically, it relates to composite structures made from individual components which when fully assembled are capable of being used for very heavy jobs yet are readily adaptable to being disassembled to form a multiplicity of light duty slings.